The Target who Teaches
by DaMnNerd
Summary: Kanako Hanamura, eventually placed in class 3-E because of her dropped grades, tasked with killing a yellow octopus who was supposedly the best teacher ever? why not? it's not like she wasn't used to dangerous situations. RATED: M
1. Prologue- The beginning

**Hello everyone!**

 **2017 EDIT: I'm making the authors notes drastically shorter as I go through and some of the content may change however the change is very minimal. This story will hold themes that may be slightly darker than what I normally write however I don't intend for it to be a major theme or in great detail, regardless of how in detail I get I will always post a warning in these authors notes just in case, the theme itself is abuse however it does not include sexual abuse in any way.**

 **Just a heads up this story follows the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom but I own my Oc's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

" _My dear Kanak_ _o….in life, there are good people out there but you need to realise that some people out there may seem nice on the outside, but on the inside they can be dangerous, there are those that wear fake smiles and masks to try to deceive and manipulate others. I want you to be wary of those people, because sometimes those people can be far worse than those who are blatantly evil." Said a woman with beautiful black hair and green eyes, the woman held the shoulders of a child tightly._

" _So others are worse than daddy?" A small child with short black hair and bright green eyes identical to the woman's asked._

 _The woman smiled "yes, but don't despair, not everyone is like that. There are beautiful people in this bizarre and twisted world. You just have to find them."_

 _The child blinked at her "I don't really know what you mean mama….but I know you're one of those beautiful people!" the child said happily but soon frowned as tears gathered in the woman's eyes._

" _Oh Kanako….I love you. You know that right? Please don't hate me, but you have every right to…..and follow your natural instincts, whatever feels right, do it." The woman instructed as tears slid down her cheeks whilst she stroked the child's head softly._

 _The child tilted their head in confusion "mama? I don't get it…."_

 _The woman hugged the child tightly "you'll understand one day…..now hurry up to your room and go to bed, do not come out till morning, no matter what. Okay?" the woman's voice wavered as she pulled away, gazing tenderly at the child._

 _The child looked into her mother's eyes in confusion, why was she crying? Had she done something wrong? Was something going to happen?_

" _Go." Was all the woman said, gently nudging her toward the stairs._

 _The child nodded with a hesitant smile "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow morning mama! I know it's my birthday tomorrow but I don't want you to be sad….so I'll make you cookies for breakfast!" the child cheered, knowing of the woman's sweet tooth, even though cookies weren't a proper breakfast._

 _The woman seemed to cry more yet let out a quivering and somewhat forced laugh "go to bed Kanako." She urged before whispering "And happy birthday…."_

 _The child nodded and clambered up the stairs into bed, amidst her attempted slumber she heard crashes from downstairs and yelling, the child pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes, it likely wouldn't have been any different from the usual but it was still painful to hear…..her father was a cruel man. The child reluctantly listened to her mother and stayed in her room, after all, nothing good would come out of her intervening. She was only 8 turning 9 tomorrow; she couldn't do much but get in the way…_

Kanako's eyes snapped open, slowly sitting up she hastily wiped her tear stained cheeks, as she pulled back the covers harshly and somewhat shakily went to her bathroom, flicking on the light she grabbed the sink with two hands and held on tightly, gazing up at the mirror she grimaced at the sight in front of her.  
Her usually bright green eyes were uncharacteristically dull, dark circles lay just beneath them, her black hair that was normally straight and slightly spiked was a mess sticking up at every angle, even the right side of her head which was partially shaved in an undercut style looked messy and her skin paler than normal.

She scowled at her reflection before her tense shoulders slumped, another nightmare….was her life only doomed to get worse? Not only in the day but plagued with nightmares and insomnia? They'd appeared to get worse with each passing day….she sighed and glanced at the digital clock behind her in her room.  
 _'5:30am'  
_ Sighing again she shook her head, it was pointless to try and go back to sleep after that, in fact she didn't really _want_ to go back to sleep.  
Getting ready for school was likely the best option, the earlier she was ready the better right? Perhaps she could even avoid any sort of conflicts that usually awaited her.  
It was a pain to have woken up so early but the earlier she got to school the earlier she would find out who her new teacher was. It was the beginning of the year for class 3-E and all she knew was class E were the outcasts and that their classroom was on top of the mountain….great.

She could still remember the day of her recent enrolment into Kunugigaoka junior high and the conversation between her father and the chairman of said school.

" _The papers all seem to be in order, so therefore. Welcome to Kunugigaoka junior high, Miss Hanamura. Now, I am under the impression that you and your father both recently moved here?" The chairman spoke with a smooth business tone that echoed throughout his mostly empty and dark office, the windows behind the chairman being the only sources of light within the room._

 _Her father beside her chuckled "Yes we recently moved here for business reasons, I was informed that this school was exemplary in its education and the most important part before I forget was the excellent education system. Having an E class is truly a bright idea, why, if I ran a school I would do the same!" her father cackled._

 _The chairman simply smirked "Why thank you, it proves to be a very successful system as the other 95% of students aim to achieve as high as possible to avoid being placed in the E class." The chairman explained._

 _Her father nodded before stepping forward and placing a large sum of money on the table "Well you see, in addition to her enrolment into this school, which I assume she barely passed the entrance exams I would both like to 'donate' this money in order for you to keep her here regardless of her scores and I would like to make a request." He said as he pushed the money forward._

 _The chairman glanced at the money and then locking eyes with me for a brief moment before returning his calculative gaze onto Masaru. "I'm listening." He said evenly_

" _I understand you're very proud of the system you created, so I request you place my daughter in E class right off the bat. Simply because I know she's stupid and you more than likely need more students to showcase your educational structure." Masaru explained._

 _Kanako couldn't help but glare heatedly at her father's back before slipping back into her innocent and obviously 'dumb' façade, one thing the chairman did not miss._

 _The chairman simply smiled "I would like to first place Miss Hanamura on the main campus as I always make it a point to gauge my students potential, if she doesn't meet the standards then she will surely drop to class E. However if you're so confident in your daughters stupidity then it would only be a matter of time before such a thing occurs."_

 _For a moment her father seemed to contemplate his words before forcing a smile and reluctantly nodding "very well, it is a fine idea."_

" _Then it is a deal. Once again, welcome to Kunugigaoka Miss Hanamura." The chairman said with a smile._

After that the chairman informed her she had the scores to be placed into class 2-A and that she was. Her father was shocked and even somewhat outraged, anyone could imagine what he'd done next. In the end though it being her first year at Kunugigaoka but as a second year it started off successful but as with anything her father seemed to want to knock her down. Normal fathers would want their daughter to succeed, however her own father? Simply wanted her to rot in hell and to fall into bouts of depression apparently, at least he tried. The most he succeeded in was making her so busy she had absolutely no time to study or complete homework or assignments so therefore she was soon kicked out of 2-A and eventually after some time bumped down to 2-D, then as the year came to an end she was placed in the "End class" she didn't particularly care, the main campus was suffocating and she constantly received sneers and stares along with harsh whispers that seemed to follow her around. She wasn't really bothered by such things however they became annoying after a certain period of time.

Blinking herself out of her thoughts she shook her head with a tired smile, she still hadn't gotten ready.

' _Time for the first day back I guess…'_ she thought tiredly.

* * *

 **2017 Edit: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the prologue and the chapters to come!**

 **As always Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Joining class 3-E

**Hello everyone!**

 **2017 EDIT: This stories genre is friendship which may be changed during the course of this story, there is also chance of a possible romance however nothing is decided.  
For those who have already read this I cut a large portion out and put it as the next chapter which is why this chapter is rather short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

She felt her eye twitch as she trudged up the mountain unhappily, for one it was too cold she could only wish that she would be able to wear pants but alas that was not the case as she had to wear a skirt and endure the cold nipping at her bare legs.

Shivering slightly she finally made her way up the mountain to see a rather old rundown wooden school building with several places on the roof and a few windows boarded up. The sight made her sigh as she walked forward and opened the front door which let out a loud screech, almost immediately a woman rounded the corner and stopped with a large smile adorning her face, the woman had short black hair with bangs that went past her eyes that framed her face. She also wore a white lab-coat, a black skirt and a pink t-shirt with a….pickle on it…? She waved cheerfully at her.

"Hello! You're the first to arrive today! My names Aguri Yukimura and I'm your new teacher for class 3-E!" The woman, Aguri said happily.

She simply stared at the shirt for a few more moments before her face set in a deadpan "What's with the shirt?"

In an instant Miss Yukimura deflated and her hand dropped to her side "it's not that bad…."

She sweatdropped "Sorry…uh…it looks fine…my names Kanako Hanamura by the way."

Perking up again Miss Yukimura smiled "Welcome, you're quite early so you might have to wait a bit for the other students to arrive but I can tell you're new to class E so let me show you the classroom!"

She nodded as miss Yukimura lead her into a classroom with a blackboard at the front and a teachers desk and 29 desks filling the room and large windows along the other side of the wall.  
"Well it doesn't seem so bad…" she commented.

Miss Yukimura nodded "it's not all that bad aside from the fact that it doesn't have any air conditioning and the ceiling has quite a few leaks…."

She blinked before grunting in annoyance "isn't it the schools job to do something?"

Miss Yukimura scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh "Well it's due to a lack of funds…that stem from the discriminatory school policy. After all, class E isn't on the list of the school's concern to renovate the building."

She crossed her arms in irritation "That's just plain bullshit…" she growled before blinking in surprise as Miss Yukimura pointed at her quickly.  
"No cussing within the classroom!" she reprimanded

Staring at her blankly she took a step back out of the classroom with a sigh "this is bullshit." She repeated before smirking.

Miss Yukimura spluttered slightly before straightening up "I don't want any cussing during school hours am I clear?" she instructed.

Rolling her eyes she nodded before taking a seat at the back and glancing at the teacher "Is this taken?" she asked

Miss Yukimura shrugged as she wiped the blackboard clean of any chalk marks "It's the beginning of the year; everyone chooses new seats so it doesn't really matter but I'd say you're good. No one sat there before you."

She nodded "good to know."

Silence engulfed the two except for the shuffling of papers at the teacher's desk as both patiently waited for the other students to arrive.  
Miss Yukimura glanced at the clock above the blackboard with a slight smile "Students will be arriving soon, don't get too discouraged by their behaviour."

She shot a questioning gaze toward the teacher who didn't answer and simply smiled before asking another question "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you land in class E? I read the files and it said you were in class 2-A in the beginning! Of course…anyone can drop down…I didn't mean to offend you!" she said quickly, holding her hands up in defence and ending up dropping a bunch of papers on the floor.

Sighing she stood up and walked over to help pick up the papers "I wasn't given any time to study or do homework…" she muttered as she handed the papers to the teacher.

Miss Yukimura paused "You weren't given time?" she questioned.

"That isn't any of your _business_ " she couldn't help but snap back causing Miss Yukimura to blink in surprise before sighing.

"I understand, if you ever want to talk about it feel free." She said with a gentle smile.

Before she could reply the chatter of other students reached their ears, both stood up, Kanako walking back to take her seat whilst Miss Yukimura walked out to greet the students.

Leaning back in her seat with her hands behind her head she stared at the ceiling in slight confusion. This place didn't seem so bad, she couldn't understand why it was labelled the 'end' class or the 'dumpster' as some of the students back at the main campus called it. She also couldn't understand why Miss Yukimura even _offered_ to talk to her….not that she would but it was weird, was it affection? No….she wasn't just being a teacher as none at the main campus did such a thing or her teachers in the past, no…was this kindness….? She couldn't be sure, to be perfectly honest she hadn't experienced such a thing in a long time. Normally you'd experience that from friends but at the main campus she didn't have any true friends, anything viewed as 'kindness' or 'generosity' was just a means to an end, manipulation, expecting something in return, that's just how it worked. She was used to it, didn't mean she operated in such a fashion; she couldn't help but wonder though…

Would class E be the same?

* * *

"And once you add those two together and divide it by 2 you have your answer! Now that's the basic structure of the equation, you repeat the process but with more difficult-" Miss Yukimura droned on excitedly as most of the class sat half asleep as she wrote equation upon equation on the board. There were a few who listened attentively but Kanako was not one of them, she already knew all this so she'd gone to sleep a while ago, the teacher was nice and she didn't want to be rude but she was functioning on practically no sleep lately, it was a wonder how she was still alive. After a while Miss Yukimura did scold her but she couldn't help but fall back asleep, mathematics was a pain.

Soon enough lunch rolled around and she was shaken awake, blinking blearily she looked up to find one of her classmates who had dark brown hair and pale gold eyes, he sent her a warm smile.

"Hey, you've been sleeping most of class…its lunch time now so I thought I'd wake you up." He said

Blinking again she stood up with a smile "thanks uh…."

"Yūma Isogai, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he introduced, she nodded "It's nice to meet ya, I'm Kanako Hanamura!"

"And _I'm_ Hiroto Maehara." Said another male who walked up with a charismatic smile making his friend sweatdrop.

She nodded to him as the three began to converse about random topics through all of lunch, they were an interesting bunch, Isogai was sensible and cheerful whilst Maehara was clearly a playboy but kind as well. By the end of the day upon walking home she felt accomplished, she was never good at making friends and today she felt as if she'd really connected with not just those two but a few others as well.

' _I can't wait for the next few days!'_ she thought happily, never had school ever actually been _fun_ well, the classes weren't all that amazing but the teacher was nice and passionate about what she did and really tried to brighten up the classes spirits which seemed constantly down, that was one of the setbacks. The class had no hope for their future, it seemed as if to them, they were worthless and the educational system was absolute. The chairman despite only being a _chairman_ was a very powerful and dangerous man. Slowing down in her walking she felt a frown tug at her lips, the chairman might not be the most cruel person in the world and she could see how his 'educational value' somewhat worked but what about E class? Was it not a principals job to oversee the accomplishments of _all_ his students?

" _Well it's due to a lack of funds…that stem from the discriminatory school policy. After all, class E isn't on the list of the school's concern to renovate the building."_ Miss Yukimura's words repeated in her mind, causing her to shake her head. Of course, they just didn't care at all, and E class _felt_ that. Not only did she feel bad for all the students who had lost hope but for the teacher who clearly and even almost desperately tried to lift them out of the shadows.

She let out a mirthless laugh, clearly no one could lift them all out of the shadows, and if they could? They probably wouldn't be considered human.

* * *

 **2017 EDIT: Thanks for reading! That's chapter 1 for you, chapter 2 will be the parts I've cut out of this chapter (as I'm in the process of re-editing my work).**

 **Feel free to review if you have the time, I always appreciate people letting me know that what I've written isn't full of cow dung ^^**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Kind hearts

**Hello everyone! So this chapter here was cut out from the previous one, it doesn't affect anyone unless they've already read this story so otherwise…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

A few weeks had now past and of course for sleeping in class she was tasked with cleaning the classroom afterschool, which in turn meant she'd be late to get home and for her…it meant a little more than scolding and questioning, far beyond that even.

Grunting in annoyance she wiped yet another window clean with more vigour than before, she really didn't want to be late. If she was it would mean hell…

"You're certainly cleaning rather enthusiastically, what's up?" Miss Yukimura questioned from the classroom door.

She glanced back at her before glancing at the clock nervously "Nothing."

The teacher's eyebrows rose in disbelief "Sure, nothing."

Gritting her teeth she scrubbed at the dirty windows harshly, she knew they were dirty but really?! You could barely even see through them! "It's none of your business." She growled quietly.

"Mm, I seem to recall you saying that on your first day right? Look…I know…times can be tough especially when it comes to relationships with one another whether it it's your parents…siblings…fiancé….clearly you're going through something hard. And I can tell there isn't really anyone to support you, is there? I'm your teacher and I understand if you don't think that means much considering the main campus but unlike them…I care for each and every one of my students. I'm trying to pull you all out from the shadows, you know that, and you know it's harder than it looks but I do try. Every day I try, so please….tell me, what's happening? I only want to help you…." Miss Yukimura trailed off as she leant against one of the desks near her.

Her lip trembled as she tried to even her voice "Why….why do you _care?_ I don't get it…how can someone care so much about a person they barely know!" she ended up shouting, whipping around to face her teacher as she threw the sponge she was using to the floor.

"I can't really explain it…I just do, there are some people in this world who care you know." She replied silently.

Kanako's eyes widened in shock as images flashed through her mind.  
 _"There are beautiful people in this bizarre and twisted world. You just have to find them."_

Taking a few steps back she slumped into a chair right by her teacher as she felt tears pricking at her eyes, blinking them away furiously she for some reason began to tell her teacher everything, from beginning to end. She didn't know why, she didn't know how but she told her of all her pains and troubles and in the end she felt lighter than ever but immediately felt heavier as she saw her teachers face of shock before she smiled.

"You're a really strong person you know that? To go through all of this….and still smile? You truly are incredible, far better than what I could do…." Miss Yukimura muttered

She blinked curiously at her "What about you Miss? Are _you_ alright…?"

Her teacher laughed "Don't worry, my situation isn't as scary as yours. I also have someone to talk to…" she said with a blush before continuing "I work with my fiancé as a lab assistant when I can…I don't really have a choice and he has quite a short temper and if I annoy him which is apparently often he'll abuse me too. Nothing too bad just a few kicks and punches…but in any case he isn't _terrible_ and I admire his skills and intelligence, but I could never bring myself to love him. I'm just expendable in his eyes…it was an arranged marriage anyway." She muttered the last part with a sigh.

"I see…that's definitely not a favourable situation…but if I may ask…who are you talking to?" She questioned, making her teacher blush again.

"Oh…well I can't really reveal it but we've become a lot closer than in the beginning and I can't help but admire his strength….oh! I was going to see him tomorrow and I even got him something! I don't know if he'll like it though…" she said shuffling through her bag but frowned "oh…I must've left it at home…well it was a tie with a moon!" she said happily causing her to sweatdrop.

"A tie with a moon…..?" she questioned _'what the hell is that?'_

"Oh! Look at the time! We both better get going!" Miss Yukimura said standing up.

"But I haven't finished cl-" she began before the teacher waved a hand dismissively.

"It'll be alright, I understand, now get home! Quickly!" Miss Yukimura said whilst making a shooing motion.

Rolling her eyes Kanako stood up whilst grabbing her bag she quickly dashed out of the classroom and all the way down the mountain, it was quite late and no doubt her father would be home she could only hope that he wasn't but who knows? Today was a good day despite sharing her one heck of a sob story with her teacher but that didn't matter. It felt as if nothing mattered, she felt lighter than ever.

' _Finally…someone I can trust. Finally, someone I can confide in! Mother…I've finally found one of those beautiful people you spoke of…'_ she thought as her heart fluttered, as of now she barely cared what happened to her because she felt as if life was restored in her, she could hardly explain it!

The following weeks every day after school she offered to clean whilst chatting with her teacher even sometimes just sitting there and chatting, it was an odd relationship. Usually between a teacher and a student there was a gap, whether it was because of the age difference or the teacher just didn't want to speak to their students out of their work hours and away from educational topics (she could understand that) but Miss Yukimura was different, she was compassionate and she _wanted_ to know more about her students and she _wanted_ to help them. That was a rare thing on its own to find in a teacher, almost every single day she went home feeling light despite what awaited her at home, not only that but oddly enough she had less nightmares, yes they were still there but they had lessened. Who knew one person could change so much in one's life? And she'd made sure to let her teacher know that, and her reaction wasn't what was expected, usually she cheered and smiled but this time….she cried, of happiness of course but it was clear that she'd felt she finally reached someone, and achieved at least a small portion of her goal. Class E was still down but she'd reached someone which meant her own teachers hope was restored.

She smiled as she looked out her window, she'd talked to Miss Yukimura again, she spoke so fondly of some man but she couldn't tell her who he was…! It was frustrating but she somewhat understood…sighing to herself she glanced up at the beautiful glowing full moon.

"So beautiful…." She muttered

No sooner had she said such a thing did it explode, letting out a small scream she fell back onto the floor, her eyes wide as she gazed at the crumbling moon in shock.

' _H-how…how did this happen?!'_ she thought in panic, her mouth agape as she sat frozen in place, her eyes locked on the moon unable to gaze away.

' _How…is that possible…?'_

* * *

 **Alright so that is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 -The day they became assassins

**Hello~ 2017 Edit: This chapter was previously chapter 2 however due to changes that will only affect those who have read it, it is now chapter 3. This chapter is also a shorter one as things have been moved around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

They had all waited; _she_ had waited for Miss Yukimura to return. Since the moon blew up and became a permanent crescent moon their teacher had not returned once and to be honest? Kanako was scared, she either felt betrayed if she left which she knew she would never do unless she was _dragged_ away or she felt dread at the possibility of her death.

They always simply sat in class waiting and hoping for their teacher, the bubbly and cheery woman who always had the most _ridiculous_ shirts on to walk in and greet us good morning whilst we criticised her chosen shirt of the day (or occasionally complimented if there was an improvement) that was just how we operated, but now…? She just wasn't there, we even received a new student in that time, her name was Kaede Kayano upon walking in she decided to sit by Nagisa and chat excitedly with a cheerful attitude despite the tense atmosphere.

Eventually, the sound of a door opening caused all the students eyes to look up as men in black suits walked in followed by…a yellow octopus…?

"Everyone take your seats." Said one man with spiky black hair.

Any other students that remained standing soon sat down silently and continued to stare at the weird looking creature who wiggled his tentacles around before talking.

"Hello! How is everyone? Soo I'm the one who blew up the moon~" he began

"Huh-?" the class all muttered in confusion and disbelief.

"Next year I intend to do the same to planet earth! But never mind that now, I'm gonna be your new teacher! Isn't that exciting~?" the octopus continued

Her eyes widened in both shock and slight annoyance _'There are so many things wrong with that sentence….but what about Miss Yukimura? Where the hell is she?'_

"Uh…I'm Karasuma and I'm from the ministry of defence. What I'm about to explain is classified information…I'll just come right out and say it. I'm gonna need you guys to kill this thing for the sake of mankind." The spiky haired guy- Karasuma explained.

"You're kidding right…?" she muttered

"Uhm, excuse me…no offence, but is this a joke? Because if this is the alien who blew up the moon-" Mimura began before being interrupted by the creature at the front who spluttered

"I am an earthling born and bred thank you very much!" he yelled in annoyance

"Anyway….His threat, is all too real. As of this coming march…he will obliterate the earth. Apart from you the only people who know this are world leaders. If word of this leaks out to the public we'll have widespread panic on our hands. He must be terminated soon, and with extreme prejudice. That means that you must become…Assassins!" Karasuma explained as he pulled out a green knife and slashed at the yellow octopus who disappeared and reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye.

"Now, you'll notice, he's incredibly fast! And for some reason he likes grooming eyebrows, immaculately!" he yelled as he slashed once more at the octopus behind him who flashed away causing a big gust of wind to swirl through the room.

Covering her face she squinted as Karasuma continued "You're looking at being so powerful he can obliterate half the moon in seconds. So fast he's been clocked in at Mach 20. A world where he's allowed to live is a world waiting to be destroyed. Plain and simple."

The yellow octopus' grin only grew wider "He makes it all sound so grim doesn't he? Cheer up! I've graciously made your government an offer, stop making fools of yourselves trying to kill me I said, and let me teach class 3-E at this illustrious institution!"

Kanako's eye twitched a few times _'Oh you've got to be kidding me….'_

"We didn't have much of a choice; we have no idea what his motives are. But we agreed on the condition that none of you students will be harmed in any way. The advantage is twofold; on the one hand we'll know his whereabouts a good portion of every week day. Which is something, on the other he'll be in close range to 30 people with the means and incentive to kill him." Karasuma explained with slight irritation.

"Do the deed and you get…10 billion. It's only fair, kill him, save the earth. He doesn't think you can do it, use that. Green stripes indicate that he's feeling superior. We…have some experience with it." Karasuma grunted

"Truth be told, I'm not worried. The military couldn't kill me so why would anyone assume students could? After all, you don't even have _fighter jets._ " The octopus mocked as his face striped green.

"It's all on you, find the cracks in this smug bastards defences and exploit them. The weapons you'll be provided with are harmless to humans but extremely fatal to him. And it goes without saying that we'll need to keep this between us, the clock is ticking. Decide whether you'll stand for our home being blasted to space dust." Karasuma informed as his colleagues brought in a few racks containing anti-sensei weapons.

"That should just about cover it I think, what do ya say we hit the books and make the final year of your lives a productive one~" the Yellow octopus said excitedly

"Now I'm gonna say this again but…you've _really_ got to be _kidding me_." She grumbled, a yellow octopus as a teacher? And where the _hell_ was Miss Yukimura?! She couldn't help but feel anger, she knew the previous teacher wouldn't abandon them, and even if the government told her to step down from her position in order to fill in this _things_ request…she still would've said _something_. She still would've popped by at some point during all the times they waited! She would've explained herself….she cared too much to just leave without a goodbye….

"So what about her…?" she whispered

"Hm?" Karasuma said from the door, the other students all turned to look at her as she glared at the octopus.

"What about Miss Yukimura? Where is she? She wouldn't just up and leave!" she said angrily, slamming her hands down on her desk as she stood up.

Karasuma sighed as the other students all turned to look at him in silence, all wondering the same thing "I haven't been very informed about the whole situation regarding your previous teacher but I do know that her whereabouts are unknown." He explained she opened her mouth to argue before he added "If any additional information comes to me I will make sure to inform you. All of you." Was all he said before departing with his colleagues and leaving the racks of weapons.

Grunting she sat back down in annoyance as their new 'teacher' waved his tentacles around excitedly "Now, now children. I intend to help you bump up your grades as much as the next teacher if not more~! Nufufufufu let's make this a fun year of studying and assassination!"

* * *

She sighed as she leant back in her chair, gazing boredly at the ceiling once again. It was now lunch and their new teacher was apparently off in China grabbing some lunch of his own.

"Hey Hanamura aren't you gonna eat?" Maehara questioned as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Not hungry…" she mumbled

"Still bummed out about the new teacher?" Isogai asked, mimicking Maehara's actions.

"Uhm, excuse me…" interrupted a new voice, looking forward she saw Kayano holding her lunch with a hesitant smile.

"I wouldn't really know anything about her because I'm new but you seemed quite defensive of the previous teacher…miss…Yukimura right? Why is that?" she asked curiously

She let out a long sigh before staring at the ceiling again "We just talked a lot I guess, she was one of those rare nice people…I don't know where she is but she sure as hell wouldn't have just decided to leave us all….or me…without at least saying _something_." She said, her voice taking an agonized tone.

"I see…she must've been really something…." Kayano trailed off.

"Yea she sure was, she always tried to get us out of the dumps and lift our spirits, not that it really worked on any of us." Isogai explained.

"It did work on some of us…." She muttered

"Don't fret about it, that Karasuma guy said he'd inform us if he got any more info. Look you're gonna become unwell if you stop eating." Maehara said from beside her as he smoothly changed the subject, she shot him a tired yet half-hearted glare as his eyes shone for a moment.

"Unless you want me to feed you~" he sang, now holding her food in front of her, grunting she snatched it away immediately "no thanks Casanova."

Maehara choked on his food as Isogai laughed, soon enough a large group surrounded them as they all chatted whether it was about their subjects, grades, pets or their new teacher and how they'd assassinate him. Over all? It wasn't too bad, she still wanted answers though as to where Miss Yukimura went, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting those answers for a while.

* * *

 **Anyways, thanks so much for reading and I'm hoping you guys are liking it so far!**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Koro-sensei

**Hello again, I don't have much to update on but I hope you all like the slightly longer chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"You really are a piece of crap, ya know that?" Her father growled.

Barely holding back a sigh she continued to pack away the leftovers from the dinner she made and take off her apron, it was the usual night in the Hanamura household, her doing all the housework and cooking, her father yelling and cussing at her with it hopefully not escalating…the usual.

"OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" her father suddenly yelled, banging his fists on the table and catching her attention.

"Yes."

"Good, now I need you to go wash some clothes for me, they got soaked in blood today and I want them _clean_ and _spotless_." He snarled as he stalked off to his study.

Sighing she walked off to the laundry room, _'just like Cinderella….'_ She thought, although Cinderella had to deal with an evil step _-mother_ and two evil stepsisters. She only had to deal with her father, she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not.

Shrugging to herself she proceeded to take out the number of clothes soaked in blood, she'd gotten used to this routine anyway. Despite being his clothes the blood was most likely not his at all, she didn't really want to know because if she asked he'd probably show her his cruel actions and she wasn't particularly interested in watching others get beaten to death.

Yep….the usual in the Hanamura household.

* * *

Collapsing onto her bed with her face against the pillow she let out a long heavy breath, it was still relatively early and she was just about ready to drop, her father and her hadn't even had any conflicts for the past two days which was interesting, he'd been locking himself away in his study and not that she wasn't grateful but he only went so long before looking for a fight.

' _Then again he's been beating up other people lately, considering his clothing from before'_ she thought as she turned her face to blankly stare at the wall, her mind drifting through past events.

First Miss Yukimura is missing….then a new teacher who happens to be somewhat of a yellow looking octopus that claims to be an 'earthling' and also claims to have blown up the moon and intends to do the same to earth in the next coming march and can move at Mach 20 _and_ has a habit of cleaning and grooming people….yet with all this he wants to teach _class E_ _specifically_ of all places. Which in turn means not only do they have a regular middle school class but they are also tasked by the _government_ to kill that _thing_. Where is the logic? Leaving a _national secret_ in the care of middle school students and expecting them to be able to kill him?

' _Bullshit.'_

Groaning into her pillow once more she rolled over to stare at the ceiling for a few moments before turning to look at the forever crescent moon.

' _Regardless of the situation…we're gonna have to try our best to kill him, and of course, save the earth.'_

* * *

Kanako sat tensely in her seat, just like everyone else in the classroom they all sat in silence, waiting for their target to arrive.

Soon the sound of the windows rattling from a shockwave alerted everyone of their targets arrival, just a few minutes later a slithering could be heard from outside the room before the door was slid open, their teacher walking in with his usual smile he stood in front of the room behind his desk.

"Alright people, let's get started shall we?" the octopus said in his usual enthusiasm, waving his tentacles around, blatantly ignoring or unaware of the tense atmosphere.  
"Class monitor if you would do the honours."

"Right." Said Nagisa as he stood up determinedly  
"Ready-"

Upon his command everyone in the class stood, holding out various guns from snipers to shot guns to handguns.  
"Aim-"  
A tense silence filled the air as every student awaited for Nagisa's next command.

"Fire!" he yelled, as soon as the words left his mouth every student within the class let loose dozens of anti-sensei BBs, their teacher of course, managing to dodge them with his usual Mach 20 speed and typical grin.

"Oh- oh my…well, why don't I just call roll while you students wear yourselves out? Isogai?" he began.

"Here…" Isogai's voice was barely heard over the gun fire causing their teacher to chuckle.

"What's that? I'm afraid I couldn't make it out over all the gun fire!" he replied

"HERE!" came the reply

"Okajima?"

"Here!"

"Okuda?"

"Here!"

The teacher continued to go through the roll, dodging each bullet as he did so as each student continued to reload and fire bullet upon bullet in the hopes of hitting him.

Not too long had passed before he had finally finished the roll and by that time? They were all panting and tired, with the floor absolutely covered in BBs.

"Excellent, all present and accounted for, no tardies congratulations!" their teacher cheered, his face going orange with a red circle, indicating we did a 'good job'.

"He's fast…" Nakamura muttered

"The whole class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch." Isogai said dejectedly

"Bastard…." She muttered

"No luck today eh? That's _really_ too bad. What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps? That anyone can point a gun and pull the trigger? I get that you're trying to cast the net as wide as possible so to speak, but the approach lacked originality. When a target clocks at Mach 20 an assassin has to think outside the box~" their teacher lectured

"Hah, right. Mach 20, no frickin way that you dodged that hail of bullets!" Maehara accused, pointing his finger at the teacher in annoyance.

"He's got a point, I mean these are only BB's right? For all we know he could've just stood there and took it like a champ." Sugino stated, holding up one of the bullets to inspect it.

"Sugino has a point sir, the government said that these weapons kill you but is that even true?" She questioned

Their teacher sighed "collect the ammunition and bring it here…" he said before grabbing Okano's handgun.

"As was explained, these are anti-me BB's. Harmless to you, but-" he began as he shot his tentacle clean off, yellow goo exploding out as his tentacle writhed on the floor.  
"Able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu. Developed by your government for that express purpose, of course after a few seconds I can regenerate good as new-" he explained as his tentacle grew back quickly before continuing  
"A luxury you won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out. From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first, and good luck killing me before graduation~ You're going to need it~ Now, firearms and government issue anti-me BB's away please, time to get to work!" he finished, his face striped green, clearly he didn't believe they could kill him before graduation. But they'd prove him wrong.

Because after all, we're the assassination classroom.

* * *

Class all in all, was boring. Yet she had to admit, it was still somewhat engaging….she still had trouble though trying to wrap her head around the fact that their target was their everyday school teacher. Not to mention they were all getting into a routine of trying to kill him, though, none of them actually tried to _kill him_. Sure, they made up assassination plans trying to use their knowledge and skills and trying to exploit his weaknesses but it didn't seem to dawn on everyone that they were trying to _kill_ someone. Therefore they all, herself included lacked the bloodlust, lacked the incentive. So whenever they tried to 'kill' him it seemed they all went into it not expecting to _actually_ kill him because he was both smart and fast, so to her? It just felt like some kind of inventive game of tag with them, always losing. Homework seemed to be the main punishment.

The sound of a gunshot echoing through the room ripped her from her thoughts as she snapped her head up to see Nakamura's gun aimed at their teacher, said teacher stopped the bullet by using two chalk pieces oddly enough.

She watched as he turned red in anger "Nakamura! I distinctly remember saying no guns discharging in the classroom!" he reprimanded.

"I know…" Nakamura replied disheartenedly

"Back row young lady, think about what you've done." Their teacher scolded as Nakamura groaned before walking to the back and taking a seat beside her with a heavy sigh.

"Nakamura, you couldn't have expected that to work, right?" She asked her boredly as she leant back in her chair, the two front legs lifting off the ground.

"Well it was worth a shot….and just call me Rio." She said dejectedly

She nodded "Alright, just call me Kanako then. And anyways, I think we need to come up with more inventive ways of assassination, not only that but if we can't conceal our weapons in some way he'll disappear in a heartbeat."

Sighing again Rio rested her hand on her chin, casting a glance at her "Yea we all know that but… _what_ ways? We still barely know any of his weaknesses or the tell-tale signs of his moods…I'm sure one of them would indicate when to strike."

Resting her hands behind her head she stared up at the ceiling as per usual "Don't fret, I'm sure we'll figure something out, we've still got quite a while to plan and attempt assassinations. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've seen Nagisa write down some weak points." She explained

Nodding Rio smiled "Yea I guess you're right."

Before anything more could be said the bell for lunch time rang throughout the classroom.  
"Oh, that's lunch time everybody. Excuse me while I pop over to china for a quick bite, you have my cell number, any killers feeling especially trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up." Their teacher said before disappearing out of an open window.

"Okay math. If he's traveling at Mach 20…." Rio started as she walked back to her desk

"It'll take 10 minutes tops to reach his favourite takeout place in Sichuan…." Nagisa finished

"So just to be clear, we've absolutely ruled out missiles?" Maehara questioned

"Are you kidding? Even if we had access to that kind of hardware he can break the sound barrier." Isogai replied

"Whilst grading." Kanako said in annoyance with a small scowl in place as she glared at the ceiling once more, that guy was talented for sure.

"Yea my homework even came back with a doodle on it." Isogai said in amusement.

"All things considered you have to admit, he's not doing a bad job…" Rio stated

"True…" she said

"I know right? He tutored me on algebra and I killed it on our pop quiz the next day!" Kurahashi said proudly

"Yea….kinda a shame…we get our grades up just in time for the world to end…." Mimura said with a grim smile.

"Well college wasn't happening either way." Okajima stated casually

Silence engulfed the room as everyone was left to their thoughts, despite it being lunch there was no chatter as thoughts of their grades and the world's destruction loomed over them. It was pretty suffocating to think of such a topic, but it's not like they could avoid it.

It was kinda sad….as happy as E-class could be at times, they were _E_ class, heck she might've once been in A class but that didn't really mean jackshit. She got into that class purely from studying her ass off and having countless sleepless nights. She just wanted to prove to her father that she could do it, that she could be smart and be the best of the best. He clearly wouldn't have it though, without her studying at home, even when she studied during lunch times and the school council meetings A class ran, she still failed, she just wasn't fit for A class, once again without her study time she even felt that in _D_ class. So maybe she did belong here? The thought instantly made her clench her fists, was being in E-class such a bad thing? Dammit, not too long ago she'd thought this class wasn't bad, that everything would be fine and that the class would cheer up, that the main campus would soon welcome them.

But now….she was being dragged down with them, it sounded overly dramatic and made them sound evil but it was just like how they didn't truly grasp the reality of the situation of the fact that they had to _kill_. Soon enough they'd find out, just like how she after a little while began to understand that there wasn't really much hope for class E, or for herself.

They might've been the assassination class but still, they were the End class as well, in short? The people with no future to look forward to.

* * *

Fifth period had recently started and with the thoughts from lunch still lingering the class remained quiet as the sound of chalk against blackboard filled the room.

"Okie dokie, you're assignment this afternoon is to compose a short poem. The final line should read, 'was tentacles all along'." He instructed

The whole class grumbled before Kanzaki raised her hand "excuse me sir, really?"

"Really. When you've completed the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded on creativity, grammar, _and_ overall beauty of expression." He stated.

She raised her hand quietly as their teacher turned to her "Hanamura?"

"But sir, why does it _always_ have to be tentacles? You even make the bonus questions on tests and assignments related to octopuses and tentacles!" she said with slight exasperation in her voice.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it, it gets the creative juices in your brain positively flowing~!" He replied before adding "To make it easier, here's an example. 'Not the storm of garden snow, of flowers moving on, but sprouting there instead, was tentacles all along!'"

"Yea because that makes a whole lot of sense...sheesh." Isogai muttered

"I don't see how that made it easier…" she muttered with a sweatdrop

"You may go home once you're finished." Their teacher said earning voices of complaint throughout the room.

"What? But sir, was tentacles all along-" Kurahashi began before being interrupted

"Should get those little synapses sparking and the imagination slithering~!" he cheered enthusiastically before waving his tentacles around frantically and making weird noises as if he were underwater blowing bubbles.

"Could you please knock that off?!" Maehara yelled in annoyance

"I hate poems…." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, ignoring the teacher and Maehara briefly before Kayano's question broke her from her misery.

"Um sir, question." She said, raising her hand.

Looking somewhat distracted their teacher snapped to attention and turned to Kayano "Huh? Of course, fire away Kayano."

"Do we always have to call you sir? You haven't given us your name and I think we need one. I mean it'd be kinda awkward if we didn't call you anything, right?" Kayano questioned.

"Yea I was wondering that myself…" she said with a sigh, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the teacher who seemed a bit thrown off.

"Hmm, trouble is, I don't have the sort of name you just give to people. Why not pick one for me!" he suggested.

"What could go wrong…" Maehara muttered sarcastically

"For now, just focus on schoolwork. I'll just take a short break…." He said before turning pink.

She raised her brow at the action _'he's taking a break? Really? They might just be middle schoolers but this was a goddamn assassination classroom! What kind of target would take a 'break' in front of all their opponents?'_ Sighing to herself she shrugged, she would normally take the awesome opportunity to attack him but she didn't feel like it for once, she knew she wouldn't be able to get him anyway.

No sooner had she thought that did Nagisa stand up, their still pink teacher looked up abruptly "Oh- seems the muse favours Nagisa."

Her eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, his steps echoing through the room as everyone watched, behind what was presumed to be the 'poem' was an anti-sensei knife. Everyone in the room watched with baited breath as Nagisa almost casually walked forward, that alone scared her, the fact that he could walk toward her and she wouldn't even know he was trying to kill her…..

Nagisa stopped in front of the teacher and as fast as lightning he whipped out the knife and aimed to strike before their teachers tentacle held Nagisa's arm in place.

"What did I say about thinking outside the box?" He said, grabbing a handkerchief so he could grab the knife from him.

Before anyone could say or do anything Nagisa jumped forward, enveloping their teacher in a hug, an instant later an explosion went off and BB's scattered everywhere. Kanako shielded her face with her arms as a few BB's hit her causing it to sting slightly. A lot of the other students around her screamed in shock as the smoke cleared.

"OH YEAH!" Terasaka cheered

"We did it!" Muramatsu shouted

As Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida ran to the front shouting about being billionaires she stood up abruptly and rushed to the front.  
"NAGISA!" she shouted as she stopped by Maehara staring at the black lump on the floor.

"You jerks!" Isogai cried

"What the hell have you done?" Maehara growled

Terasaka stepped forward and leaned down "Hah, never saw a suicide bomber coming did ya?"

"TERASAKA! What did you make Nagisa do?!" Kayano cried.

"What? I'm sorry you have a better idea? I gave him a modified toy grenade filled with those stupid BB's and a spoon full or two of gunpowder so that they'd scatter at a high enough speed." Terasaka explained.

Many of the students in the classroom gasped, Kanako clenched her fists as he continued "Don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill anybody. I'll pitch in on his medical bills."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, she was about to rant at him before she, along with the others noticed Nagisa covered in some strange fluid, and without a scratch.

"Woah, he doesn't even have a mark on him! And what the hell is this membrane? Did the body-" Terasaka was cut off by a very angered voice causing everyone to freeze.

"It's not a body, it's a husk. I shed my skin once a month, I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast." Their teacher explained, everyone looked around before finally seeing him above them, his eyes glinting red.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see _this_ coming. _Terasaka_ , _Yoshida_ , _Muramatsu_." He practically growled as she felt the room temperature drop they all watched in fear as his skin began to turn black.

' _Black skin…that's gotta mean…enraged. Not good…'_ she thought in panic

"This was _your_ doing, _**wasn't it?**_ " he snarled

"W-who us?" Yoshida questioned

"It was all Nagisa!" Terasaka said his voice wavering as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

As soon as those words left his mouth their teacher disappeared with a strong gust of wind before reappearing, another gust of wind pushing through the room, everyone briefly covered their eyes before staring in shock as their teacher dropped a bunch of name plates to the ground.

"T-the name plate off my house!" Terasaka said in disbelief

"Here's the deal kiddos, the agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you, _but_ there's a catch. If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again…there's nothing that says I can't harm someone else. Family, friends, everyone in the world except for you if I feel like it." He growled, his fury practically filling the room.

Kanako stared at him in fear, even if his threat meant practically nothing to her she still felt the impact of his words hit her like a dagger to the chest.

"Go on! Threaten us! I ain't afraid of you! Where do you get off blowing up the moon?! We got rights you know! Call us irresponsible! We're just defending ourselves!" Terasaka yelled, pointing at the teacher accusingly as his voice wavered.

Immediately the tense atmosphere practically evaporated as their teachers face turned orange with a red circle. " _Of course._ I know that, I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No, no, no, as a matter of fact Nagisa here gets full marks for technique. His composure was simply outstanding, _however_ -" he said, pointing accusingly at the trio of boys, who looked away in shame.

"None of you cared if he was injured, not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone!" he said, his face turning purple with a dark purple 'X' before turning to the class to begin his usual lecture.

"You must believe yourself _worthy_ of your target. That means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves and each other! All of you are more than the sum of your parts." He explained before turning to Nagisa with his usual grin.

"Here's a puzzler for you Nagisa, given that I have no intention of being killed. Though of course I have every intention of enjoying our time together before the planet goes kerflooey.* what exactly are you going to do about it?" he questioned

Nagisa pondered for a moment before smiling "I think you'll find out I can do plenty sir. Just you wait and see." He said confidently.

Their teacher chuckled, with green stripes adorning his face "that's the spirit! No one leaves until I'm vanquished!" he declared causing an uproar in the class as people had returned to their seats, many of which calling bullshit as their teacher began to clean things whilst the students pulled out their guns.

Before anyone could complain anymore she heard Kayano gasp "Korosenai…oh! Koro-sensei!"

She smiled before turning back to the teacher _'un-killable huh? We'll see about that.'_

* * *

 ***Kerflooey- so for those of you who don't know, kerflooey means in an informal sense,** **to cease functioning, especially suddenly and completely, to fall apart or fail.**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and of course Review!**


End file.
